


Вулканский этикет

by CommanderShally, Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek kelvin timeline
Genre: Humor, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сложно следовать вулканскому этикету, когда служишь под началом Джеймса Кирка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вулканский этикет

_Правило вулканского этикета № 19_ гласило, что взрослый вулканец не должен публично отвечать на романтический интерес своего наставника (командующего офицера, начальника или любого другого вышестоящего по иерархии), даже если он или она были его нареченными.  
  
Спок думал, что выполнить это правило будет проще простого, пока не оказался на одном корабле с Джимом Кирком.  
  
— А кто это у нас тут такой логичный? — назойливый землянин в очередной раз наклонился через подлокотник капитанского кресла и внимательно наблюдал за тем, как Спок работал за научной станцией.  
  
— Ваш комментарий неуместен, капитан, — обычно в этот момент Кирк делал победную «волну» бровями с амплитудой в полтора сантиметра. Он бы сделал и обычную, ту, что устраивали болельщики на больших стадионах Земли, но, несмотря на уговоры и обещание дополнительных отпусков, Сулу и Чехов отказывались в этом участвовать, а доктор Маккой, услышав подобное предложение, одаривал капитана подзатыльником.  
  
  
_Правило вулканского этикета № 50_ гласило, что в случае назойливого вторжения в личное пространство приличный вулканец постарается минимизировать физический контакт.  
  
В лексиконе Джима Кирка не было слов «личное пространство».  
  
— Капитан, разве вы не должны отправиться в увольнительную с первой группой? — Спок пытался мысленно выбрать, что ему сейчас предпринять: применить к Кирку нервный захват или все-таки попросить убрать руку с его бедра и попытаться доесть салат.  
  
— В увольнительную… увольнительную… — посмаковал слово Джим, а затем внаглую снял с вилки Спока кусок капусты и съел его. — А знаешь, Спок, что я нахожу особенно волнительным?  
  
«Помоги мне, Сурак», — подумал Спок и, глубоко вдохнув, отправил капитана в нокаут.  
  
  
_Правило вулканского этикета № 66_ гласило, что, если вулканцу поступит прямое предложение о спаривании, он должен вежливо отказаться и поблагодарить за оказанное внимание.  
  
С первой частью правила у Спока проблем не было: он научился говорить слово «нет» на всех самых распространенных языках Земли. А вот со вторым получалась заминка.  
  
— Спок, ну почему нет? — Кирк крутился рядом, не давая коммандеру спокойно пройти по коридору. — Да между нами просто искра, буря, безумие!  
  
«Действительно безумие», — подумал Спок. И откуда у капитана было столько энергии на то, чтобы тратить ее на безрезультатные попытки затащить в постель своего старпома?  
  
— Ну что я, по-твоему, не привлекателен? — продолжил Джим, и на этот раз амплитуда волны его бровей составила аж два сантиметра. «Штормит, однако», — заключил Спок и продолжил движение по коридору.  
  
— Ну что мне сделать чтобы ты передумал? — закричал ему в спину капитан, когда, отстав от Спока, видимо, решил временно прекратить свои приставания.  
  
  
_Правило вулканского этикета № 285_ гласило, что приличный вулканец не станет выступать инициатором романтической связи с представителем другой расы.  
  
Спок был согласен с этим правилом ровно до того момента, пока ему не пришлось нести на руках теряющего сознание капитана. Попав в засаду посреди десанта, Кирк первым принял на себя удар, заслонив увлекшегося сканированием флоры и фауны старпома.  
  
— Капитан Кирк, не отключайтесь, — говорил Спок. Было важно, чтобы Джим не заснул: тогда он мог впасть в кому — и даже в XXIII веке в этом было мало приятного.  
  
— А что мне за это будет? — спросил капитан, и коммандер не поверил своим ушам. «Да он бредит», — успокоил себя Спок.  
  
— Вы сохраните себе жизнь — это достаточный приз для вас?  
  
— Что мне моя жизнь, если в ней нет места для тебя? — откровенно драматизируя, заявил Джим, и Спок резко остановился, чуть не уронив его. «Он издевается! — подумал коммандер. — Флиртует в такой момент!»  
  
— Что мне сделать, чтобы вы замолчали и позволили спасти вашу жизнь?  
  
— Придумай что-нибудь, это ты у нас офицер по науке, — и Джим снова выдал «волну», правда, не такую крутую, как обычно. Но взгляд его голубых глаз сказал все за него.  
  
«О Сурак! Теперь я понимаю, почему мои предки не могли остановить землян в их стремлении выйти в космос», — Спок глубоко вдохнул, зашагав в сторону шаттла, и принялся убеждать себя, что то, что он сейчас собирается сказать, будет на благо капитана и всего экипажа.  
  
— Я поужинаю с вами.  
  
— Это свидание? — оживился в его руках капитан — у Спока возникло сомнение относительно серьезности ранения Кирка.  
  
— Это всего лишь совместный ужин.  
  
— В моей каюте.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— В твоей.  
  
— Удовлетворительно.  
  
— При свечах?  
  
— Без.  
  
— А я могу включить романтическую музыку?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— А мелодраматический фильм?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Я смогу поцеловать тебя на прощание?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Поче… — Джим хотел спросить что-то еще, но не смог. Спок понял, что единственный способ заткнуть капитана, не освобождая занятые руки, — это поцеловать его.  
  
Остаток пути Кирк молчал, словно воды в рот набрал.  
  
Войдя в свою каюту по возвращении на «Энтерпрайз», Спок первым делом отправил в утилизатор бумажную копию «Вулканского этикета» — больше там не было правил, которым ему хотелось бы следовать.


End file.
